Era Uma Vez O Natal Em Hogwarts
by Coelho da Lua
Summary: Certo Natal, Severo andava muito mauhumorado. Por que Dumbledore insitia naquela estúpida comemoração ? Mas uma Corvinal vai aparentemente mudar suas idéias sobre isso. Marotos. SeveroXPO


Disclaimer : Harry Potter não me pertence. Pertence só a Senhora J. K. Rowlling, a mente brilhante que criou todas essas coisas lindas. Apenas alguns personagens, e a originalidade da estória é de minha autoria, o que já é o suficiente, não ? Sem fins lucrativos.

----------

Era Uma Vez O Natal Em Hogwarts

Severo andava mau-humorado em direção ao salão principal. Dumbledore podia ser um gênio... Mas precisava ser assim tão excêntrico ?

Para que festa de Natal ? Seria algo estúpido, no qual ele ficaria sentado, tomando hidromel e incapaz de recusar qualquer petisco que algum elfo chato fosse lhe oferecer.

O salão estava mudado. Haviam pequenas mesas, com toalhas vermelhas e verdes. Instintivamente , sentou-se em uma com decoração verde e olhou em volta. Estava cedo, mas já havia movimentação.

Porém, de um momento para o outro, tudo ficou mais tumultuado, risadas altas se ouviam, e tudo pareceu deixa-lo aborrecido.

É claro, os tais Marotos haviam chego.

Se afundou em sua cadeira e bufou. Olhou para a porta e reparou em duas garotas entrando no salão, uma Grifinória e outra Corvinal.

Elas sentaram exatamente entre os Marotos e ele e começaram umas conversas animadas, aceitando a bandeja de salgados que uma elfa esquisita oferecia .

Prestou um pouco mais de atenção e escutou a Grifinória loira, que parecia ser mais nova, falando :

- Sério Morgan... Eu não acredito que você chutou o Hanson uma semana ates do Natal ! – falou entre goles de chá – Acho que você precisava ter um pouco mais de espírito Natalino...

A outra garota, que tinha longos cabelos escuros e cacheados, franziu as sobrancelhas, e fez uma cara do tipo " não acredito que você está falando nisso de novo ! "

Porém, Sirius Black, na mesa ao lado, fez questão de responder por ela :

- O quê ? O Hanson é um panaca ! Você fez bem em chutar ele. Deu um presente de Natal a si mesma !

- Viu Saphire ? Até o Black sabe disso. – Finalizou servindo-se de mais hidromel.

- Hunf, até parece. – Disse com desdém. Afundou na cadeira, jogando o corpo para trás, desequilibrando-se, caindo, e conseqüentemente dando uma bela cena aos presentes.

Severo, não resistindo aos seus instintos, riu, como todos no recinto, chamando acidentalmente a atenção de Morgan, que olhou diretamente para ele. Mas o contato visual foi logo cortado por uma discussão acalorada nada longe dali.

Parecia que Black queria levar Saphire para a Ala Hospitalar, alegando o fato dela não estar bem de sua saúde mental e que era uma ameaça a todos que desejavam tomar chá em paz.

Por fim ela acabou estuporando-o e vendo-se obrigada a leva-lo para a enfermaria.

Perdendo a companheira de mesa, Morgan olhou para Severo. O rapaz sentiu-se estranhamente à vontade...

Olhou diretamente para a garota, e com um movimento rápido e discreto da varinha, levitou toda a comida de sua mesa e sorriu para ela, saindo do salão.

Pouco mais de um minuto depois, sentiu alguém andando atrás de si. Parou e uma sala de aula vazia, deixando a porta aberta. Rapidamente ele alargou uma mesa, e arrumou ali a comida que flutuava ao seu lado.

Sentou-se numa cadeira e viu a garota sentando-se em sua frente e servindo-se de chá. Ele mesmo se serviu e enquanto tomava um gole da bebida fumegante, lançou-lhe um olha significativo por cima da borda da xícara, que lhe foi retribuído.

Enquanto pegava um bolinho, pensou " Talvez este Natal não seja assim tão ruim ".

----------

**ANÁLISE **( não tão ) **DETALHADA DA OBRA**

Fator mais importante : Hanson, comentado no decorrer da obra, não foi inspirado em garotos de cabelos longos e loiros, e que por acaso possam vir a tocar instrumentos. Ele foi totalmente inspirado no personagem que o fabuloso, místico, imponente e absurdamente gostoso Johnny Depp fez em um seriado ( " Anjos da lei " - vide comunidades sobre o assunto no Orkut para maiores informações ). O fato de a personagem Saphire sentir-se exasperada pelo fato da personagem Morgan ter terminado seu relacionamento com Hanson e um possível ciúme da parte da personagem Sirius está diretamente ligado ao fato da autora ser completamente alucinada pelo ator em questão.

----------

CONSIDERAÇÕES :

" Uma história interessante ( risos ) ( mais risos ). Uma história divertida para ler a qualquer hora do dia ( risos ). Para qualquer idade. " B. G. Serta.

" Muuuuito divertida !! Eu posso não gostar de Harry mas com certeza adoro o Hanson . " A . L. G. Gaete.

" Uma história super legal, onde várias vezes me achei rindo pelo o que a autora escreveu, e além de tudo muito interessante ( aplausos ). " L. C. S. Vicki.

" Com certeza, e com muito sentido, toda a obra é bem elaborada, e se estrutura na série ' Harry Potter ', porém, com um toque do lindo Johnny Depp para a imaginação fluir e ficar mais inspirador ao ler. Adorei mesmo ! parabéns :) " M. A . Polak.

----------

Este adorável ShortFic é completamente dedicado à senhorita Badolatto, como um presente de Natal.

----------

COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA 

É realmente esquisito escrever tudo do ponto de vista do nosso Sevie. Foi uma experiência no mínimo interessante. Quase como se eu tivesse tomado uma poção polissuco com ( Irch ! ) cabelo dele dentro. Enfim, espero que lhe tenha agradado, querido leitor. Adoraria receber comentários à respeito da obra. Um beijo a você, e obrigada por ler !

Coelho da Lua.


End file.
